


Nap Time

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Can be perceived to be in a relationship or not, Drabble, Fluff, Like last time, M/M, whatever you want really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: How does anyone even come up with good titles? Like seriously.Anyway, another small Ouran drabble! I was bored, and just kinda wrote this with no direction, but it turned out already so I decided to post it.Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> How does anyone even come up with good titles? Like seriously.
> 
> Anyway, another small Ouran drabble! I was bored, and just kinda wrote this with no direction, but it turned out already so I decided to post it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

The blossom was a faint pink, with a few whites slipping in unnoticed. The warm afternoon heat filled the classrooms, the teachers handing out easy worksheets, not bothering to teach anything difficult, and the students contently talking amongst themselves, slowly doing their work.

The Hitachiin brothers were no different. They were quietly talking to each other, crammed by Karou’s desk; the teacher having already given up on trying to separate them.

“Tamaki wants to host another Garden Tea Party.” Kaoru says softly.

“Yeah, and Kyoya won’t oppose, apparently he wants to trial a new tea set, that ‘looks best under the spring rays of a soft sun,’.” Hikaru imitates poorly, putting on his best Kyoya voice. Kaoru buries his head into Hikaru’s neck to stifle his laughter.

“What are you two laughing at, we are supposed to be doing the work.” Haruhi asks from the desk next to them. They simultaneously turn around, tilting their heads in an attempt to look innocent. Haruhi keeps her eyebrow raised, obviously not believing their innocent act.

“Oh, but Haruhi, we can only drink with these teacups outside. The sunshine would reflect perfectly off the gold trim of the porcelain.” Kaoru says, copying Hikaru’s impression of Kyoya.

Hikaru bursts into laughter, leaning heavily against his brother, trying to regain his breath.

“Never mind, I don’t care.” Haruhi mutters but fails to hold back a grin. She turns back to her work, chuckling quietly, so the twins turn back around themselves, calming down after their laughter.

“It’s going to be boring, we’d just be doing the same routine again.” Hikaru pouts, poking Kaoru’s cheek to show his annoyance.

“We could just improvise a new scene, it’s easy to entice the customers.” Kaoru shrugs, but doesn’t really like the idea. 

“Let’s just go home.” Hikaru says, looking at Kaoru to gauge his reaction to the idea, unsurprisingly, it’s similar to his own; agreeable to the plan.

“Yeah, why not.” Kaoru says, “It’s been a while since we’ve just hung out together.” They smile at each other, excited to finally have some time to themselves.

The lesson ended soon after, and the twins walk out the school, hand in hand.

“Hey, you two, you’re heading the wrong way! We need to change from our uniforms for the-“ Tamaki starts, basically shouting across the courtyard to them.

“Sorry Boss, we’re not feeling it today.” Kaoru interrupts.

“We’re going home, see you on Monday.” Hikaru says, as they wave goodbye.

“Wait! You can’t just leave, what about your dedication? Loyalty to your King! Your sense of allegiance to the club!” Tamaki wails, dramatically reaching out in attempt to stop them leaving.

“We’re bored, and want to hang out with each other.” They state together, and leave Tamaki on his hands and knees in depression.

They get in the back of their car, and slump into the comfy seats. Kaoru immediately leans his head on Hikaru’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Hikaru wraps his arm around Kaoru, and absentmindedly starts playing with his hair.

Their phones start vibrating with the club members trying to contact them. Kaoru frowns at the constant vibration, so Hikaru slips his hand in Kaoru’s pocket to turn his phone off.

Kaoru yawns deeply, causing Hikaru to yawn as well.

“Well, so much for hanging out together. Let’s go straight to sleep,” Hikaru whispers, nuzzling his head into Kaoru’s. Kaoru hums in agreement, and they sit in silence for the rest of the journey.

A little while later, Hikaru opens his eyes, recognising the long road, which is their driveway, and soon enough, they pull up to their mansion.

One of their servants opens the car door, and patiently waits for the twins to get out. Hikaru hands their bags to her, and decides to carry Kaoru inside, instead of waking him up.

Their bedroom is far in the mansion, down many corridors, and up many stairs. Hikaru has never despised the size of their house, as much as he does right now. He’s tempted to just wake Kaoru, but seeing as he’s sleeping so peacefully, Hikaru can’t bring himself to do it.

After finally reaching the bedroom, and awkwardly shuffling through the door, Hikaru finally reaches the bed, and carefully lays Kaoru down.

Hikaru goes over to shut the blinds, due to it still being the afternoon, and therefore pretty bright outside. Walking through the house has woken Hikaru up, no longer feeling the pull of sleep. He’s about to go down to the kitchens, to grab anything he can find, but stops when he hears the shuffling from the bed. He spots Karou’s hand reaching out to him, and rolls his eyes.

Kaoru doesn’t need to say anything for Hikaru to understand what he wants. So, he obliges, and slips in the bed beside his brother.


End file.
